In many homes, the refrigerator ends up as the collection place for documents such as a child's school work, calendars, meeting reminders, telephone numbers, and photographs. These papers are typically held in place with a magnet or two (2) adhering to the metal surface. While such a method typically works, it is burdened with a few disadvantages. First the magnets are prone to falling off, especially with heavy or larger pieces of paper. Secondly, air from wind movement or simply walking by can get under the paper causing it to be dislodged and fall to the floor. Finally, papers are often lost amongst the utility bills, doctor visit reminders, calendars and everything else found on a typical refrigerator. These same problems exist in an office environment where bulletin boards can be even worse and nothing can be found. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which important papers, documents, reminders and the like can be easily found without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the apparatus herein described fulfills this need.
Cork boards are also frequently used for maintaining papers in kitchens. As with the refrigerator magnets situation described above, the papers are prone to falling from a cork board. Also, cork boards can lend an untidy appearance to one's kitchen. The apparatus described herein eliminates the untidiness of cork boards while retaining the functionality of a corkboard.
There have been attempts in the past to invent wall-mounted organizing systems. U.S. Pat. No. 7,260,904 issued to Boisseau discloses a flat calendar wall-mounted system that comprises a white board, a calendar, and a cork board. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a plurality of panel assemblies that are connected by hinges and capable of foldably compacting or opening to reveal a cabinet like structure with various sized compartments and hooks for holding items.
U.S. Patent Application Number 2007/0077815 filed by White et al. discloses discreet messaging center and organizers that appear to be capable of being fitted together to form a modular message center. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a plurality of panel assemblies that comprise a white board or a cork board surface that are hingedly connected to a cabinet-like structure.
U.S. Patent Application Number 2006/0225331 filed by Evans discloses a household organizer that appears to comprise a display board with two foldable sections. Unfortunately, this application does not appear to disclose a cabinet like structure in which all of the panel assemblies fold from one (1) side nor, does it appear to comprise an outermost panel that is capable of accepting pictures or other decorative items behind a window.
U.S. Pat. No. D 417,701 issued to Jack discloses what appears to be a wall-mounted white board and cork board combination with a shelf for a pen and/or an eraser. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed apparatus, nor does it appear to comprise several panel assemblies that are foldable upon one (1) another to conserve space on a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,695 issued to Hoffman discloses a combination presentation organizer that appears to be a portable display for a bulletin board or white board and that provides various attachments means to a wall. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a plurality of panel assemblies that comprise a white board or a cork board surface that are hingedly connected to a cabinet-like structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,635 issued to Davis et al. discloses a bulletin board further comprising an accessory attaching mechanism comprising a frame that accepts a “C”-shaped grip. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a wall-mounted cabinet structure that comprises various sized compartments and hooks for storage of articles, nor does it appear to disclose a plurality of white board and cork board panels hingedly attached to said cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. D 281,704 issued to Deacon discloses a combined bulletin board, telephone book and pad holder that appears to be wall-mounted. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed apparatus, nor does it appear to comprise an organizer with a plurality of compartments and hooks contained within a cabinet like structure.
U.S. Pat. No. D 274,589 issued to Christensen et al discloses a wall mounted combined picture frame and bulletin board. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed apparatus, nor does it appear to comprise several panel assemblies that are foldable upon one (1) another to conserve space on a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,442 issued to Levine appears to disclose a free standing easel like structure with a rotatable cork board and accessory storage shelf. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a wall-mounted cabinet structure that comprises various sized compartments and hooks for storage of articles.
None of the prior art particularly describes a bulletin board organizer comprising a front panel providing a transparent window under which photographs can be placed on a panel in a manner for all to see without opening the front panel, a plurality of corkboard surfaces and a plurality of whiteboard surfaces for leaving messages or notes, a magnetic tray for holding dry erase markers and an eraser, and a rear panel providing a mounting means thereto a wall surface and providing a plurality of storage compartments and a plurality of hook fixtures that the instant invention possesses. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which important papers, documents, reminders, and the like can be easily found without the disadvantages as described above.